conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Superfireben
Benzia Hey Superfireben. I just wanted to let you know that I have removed the description for Benzia from List of Conworlds because I feel it is far too long for a page that only briefly describes each conworld. I have pasted your original description below, which might actually work better for your conworld's main page. I've kept the world's name, and formatted its section to fit in with the rest of the page. Try and shorten it and then put the description back up. Welcome to Conworld! Here's the description: Benziais volcanic and very hot. The temperature range is 79 degrees Fahrenheight to 130 degrees Fahrenheight. It is rocky and it is very industrialized in most places. It is larger than Earth and about the size of Neptune. Their are wild and large mammals in the canyons. Some Benzians ride Aucexos which weigh 370 lb and are 7 feet in length. If you are mean to an Aucexo it will bite or attack you. It is extremely fast and can jump high. They live in Most humans feel very uncomfortable around deserted parts of Benzia because there is no air cooling. Benzians are invulnerable to heat and light due to their body chemistry. They can control heat and flames also. The main weakness of the Benzians is water. Water puts out fire. The Benzians are advanced and a strategic civilization. They have a higher IQ than humans and are impatient. When they are angry their faces turn extremely red and sometimes their hair flames up. On Benzia by 9 years old you will know all the knowledge you need to survive. 9-17 year old Benzians hair is flaming. As they grow older the flame becomes smaller and they develop regular hair. The maximum time you would have to wait is untill you were 23 which is 6 years away from 17. Benzians like to wear boots and usually wear polypropylene or cotton. They also like to wear Kevlar because it is bulletproof. Polypropylene absorbs sweat and water so it dries off quickly and that means the Benzians don't lose their abilities. • The capitol city of Benzia is Apex City. There are many tall skyscrapers with lights. Lots of the architecture is curved and angular and all homes are insulated with biofuels. The currency is made out of pure gold bought from traders. The Benzian police isn't corrupt and do not take bribes.63% of the people in Benzia are men. There are no women soldiers and women aren't allowed weapons. You have to be at least 13 years old to have a weapon. Most of the Benzian weaponry is firearms but their are other weapons too. Electrostaffs, lightsabers, tasers,electrifying bola launchers,pressurized dart launchers,etc. Benzians are allergic to reptiles and cold blooded animals. Benzians have made high developments on surgery and other medical procedures. They have refined vaccines and medicines used to numb pain. Only 7% of adult Benzians work in the medical area. 77% work as businessmen in industries such as weapons manufacturing and mining raw materials from Benzias surface. Many industries do not need workers because of robotics. 16% work in the entertainment industry. --Dymero 06:22, 3 June 2008 (UTC)